


Zoom

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Action Movie Logic, Actually Decent Magic Police, Car Chase, Explosions, M/M, zoom zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: They'd been discovered, they had to lose the police, even if it takes a few crazy tricks





	Zoom

The lights zipped by me as I sped down the abandoned road on my modified black motorbike, someone had reported there base to the Magic Police, and they’d be swarming soon, luckily one of his contacts managed to report the fact they were going to be there tonight to capture him and his partner, they’d be getting a raise for sure. Thanks to the warning they’d been able to pack everything up into the handy shrinking bags I’d invented and get out, bombs had been placed around it as well, in ten minutes the entire place would go up in flames, hopefully taking out a few of those damned cops with it. He felt his partners hands dig more into his waist and whimper “Strife, Strife I'm scared, did you get Steven? What if we left Steven behind? Strifey where are we going? The bad men are coming to get us and I'm not strong enough ye-”

I sighed and pressed back into my partner, the closest I could get to a soothing gesture at the speed we were going “Parvis calm down his crystals in my bag and I am going to get us out of here, we’re miles away they can't catch us, stop being a baby.” Light glinted off my sunglasses as we entered a tunnel, pulled down over my eyes I knew they’d mess with my vision a bit as it was night, but my eyes needed protection and I couldn't find my fucking goggles. I felt Parvis move a bit, and heard him squawk

“Shit! Someone's tailing us Strife! Strife! Strife! Stri-”

“Shut up and let me do this in peace Parvis you’re distracting me!”

Roaring the engine I forced the bike to go as fast as it could I sped ahead, not wincing when parv’s nails dug into my waist, trying to hang on extra tight from the sudden speed I frowned when I saw up ahead was a truck blocking the way, those fucks knew they were going to go this way?! Well I suppose the rumors they had seer magic among them might have been true after all.

Parvis luckily wasn’t looking this way I suppose, or else he probably would have screamed, but I knew I had to make a sudden choice, we clearly hadn’t outsped them in time, the world slowed around me, calculations being made in less then seconds, there was, one way we were getting out of this unharmed, it was risky, it was insane, but the math held up! The gap underneath the truck was small but with his calculations not small enough, they’d be able to slide under it with a few scratches and some roadburn, but slide under it nonetheless.

“PARVIS HANG ON”

“WILLIAM WHAT THE FUCK”

I ignored the remark, clutching close to the bike as parvis screamed and clutched him close, tilting the bike to skid under it feeling the metal on my cheek and the road catching in my hair sparks lighting up the space like it was the belly of a dragon, heart pumping like mad as I tried to not think of all the ways this could have killed me, killed PARVIS, ignoring the burns and scratches and Parv’s pained whines, but we got through it, we actually managed to make it. I realized I heard some faint swearing from the truck as we kept sliding along barely avoiding crashing completely, it had been only a few seconds under a truck but it had felt like an eternity of terror trapped between truck and road, sparks ready to devour, and a road with no care to whether they lived or died on it.

As I looked ahead pulling myself from my few seconds of rapid thoughts I paled, a concrete road block, when did, no matter, I grabbed parvis and rolled out with no warning or thought, just pure instinct, plummeting to the waters below, ignoring how still Parvis was and how little sound he was making, I winced as I heard an explosion from above, and icy cold water slamming into my back as I wrapped around Parvis, I felt my vision darken for a second, before suddenly it got lighter, ah shit I dropped my sunglasses into the water I was never getting those back. Finally hearing sirens I felt Parvis grab me and suddenly began to swim, incredibly fast, when he became a marathon swimmer I have no clue, perhaps it was adrenaline? I could only wonder mildly as we swam away from the stuff, I noted the stars looked nice today, and that we were actually making a good getaway, after noting that Parvis was warm and comfy I realized the cold water probably put me into shock, oh well! It was a nice night and Parvis was holding me even if it was through freezing cold water, he was surprisingly muscular, but still pretty lithe, it was nice. Ah man my bike got destroyed, I liked that bike, oh well,

Blinking I felt Parvis pull us onto land, and slap me, my gaze focused and I saw Parv’s red, concerned eyes, and started to pull myself back together. Soon sitting up as Parvis rummaged through a bag and pulled out a furnace, putting it down, and putting some coal and a few pieces of meat in it. It felt warm, very nice on my frozen bones. He beamed happily “I told you taking the furnace was a good idea Strife! We did it! We got away!”

I groaned as the sore finally seeped into my bones, adrenaline fading “I suppose you were right Parvis, but my phone is waterlogged now, going to take a few days for me to repair, not to mention finding a new base, we’ve gotten away for now, but we need to not underestimate them again.”

After changing into not soaked clothing, not making eye contact, Parvis suddenly wrapped around me, I blushed in surprise but before I could say anything I was being shushed and Parvis said to me “Oh hush Strifey, we can catch our breath for a minute, youre so cooold and food won't be done for a while, we need to warm up silly!”  I huffed, knowing he was right but being held like a teddy bear wasn’t really the best for my pride...but felt strangely nice though. It was just me, parvis, and faint sounds of sirens right now, nothing more, nothing less. Why did it feel more comfy then being at home in my soft bed? I couldn’t tell you that, I must have gone insane.


End file.
